


✨𝔽𝕒𝕚𝕣𝕪 𝕃𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕤✨𝐵𝓎𝓁𝑒𝓇

by cottagecorey_rory



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottagecorey_rory/pseuds/cottagecorey_rory
Summary: as seen on wattpad my username on there is the same.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will Byers develops powers, but with Byler! loosely based on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCLMjniJiM8 (PS no smut/lemon cause gross)

Will couldn't sleep. Wow, that was a simple way to put it. He couldn't sleep because he had just caused the biggest power outage Hawkins had ever seen, and that still negates plenty of other things that have happened recently... Lets just start from the beginning.

>Hawkins, Indiana, The Summer of '85<

>3rd person (Will) <

Wills eyes sprung to life, the smell of eggos filled his nose, he was feeling extra energized today, even though he had barely slept a wink last night... Quickly, realization fell over him like a weighted blanket. He was going to regret sleeping so little, not that he had a choice in the matter; because it was the first day back from winter break... 

"Will, honey, did you hear me? Wake up, or you could be late." said his mother affectionately.

"Coming mom!" Will yelled back.  
He rushed through his morning routine, taking a shower, getting dressed in a white t-shirt, with a flannel over it and some jeans that were to long on him, and brushing his teeth. Then promptly sat down at the breakfast table. Next to him, El, with Hopper in front of her, and Joyce, his mom, next to Hopper.

Things had been sort of weird since they bought the new house. Well, at least for him, his mom and Hopper were overjoyed, and El seemed to like it, with Jonathon off at college he obviously didn't care. Will just wasn't used to it, that was what his mom always said. He ate his eggos as quickly as possible, and ran out the front door. Excited to meet his friends.

He met up with Mike, Lucas, and Dustin at the edge of his driveway. He had finally managed to convince his mom to let him ride his bike to school, since they lived on the same street Lucas and Mike did, plus being so close to the school. Sadly though, that meant that he was a lot farther from Dustin. The ride to school drifted by, and before he knew it, he was there, Hawkins Middle School. 

Will was pulling his books out from his backpack, and of course, he saw Troy and James walk up to pester them. 

"Whats up freak show?" Troy asks while pushing Dustin, Mike glared daggers at him. 

" Oh look, Frog Face is mad," Troy laughs.

Then he turned to Will, " Oh look zombie boy is back, why don't you crawl back in the whole you were buried in, huh?", he said pushing Will to the ground.

That resulted into Will's books falling out of his arms into the mud left over from the previous nights thunderstorm. Will desperately pulled them out of the mud, trying not to let the hot tears spill over the brims of his eyes, while Troy and James walked away.

"I'm sorry," Mike said, while sticking his hand out to help Will up.

"For what?" Will asked while taking his hand, and wiping the mud of his pants.

"I should've beat the shit out of Troy where he stood." Mike mumbled.

"No offence Mike," Dustin said, "but Troy has more experience with that then you." 

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. Then they headed to first period.

Many hours later...

>(bet you read that in a SpongeBob voice lol)<

After school had finished the boys met at the bike racks, Max then joined them.

"D&D at my house is this week, right?" Mike asked.

"I just finished my character, its okay that she's a homebrew class, right?", Max replied,

"I guess," Mike rolled his eyes.

"Come on Mike, I have homebrew spells" Will said, seeing that Mike was upset, " and so does Dustin, Lucas would if he had magic.".

" I get that Will," Mike says in a softer tone, " But those are spells, not a whole new class with new rules that nobody knows except the creator," He says glaring at Max, "she could literally make herself invincible" Mike said sounding frustrated.

"Yeah, technically, but why would I?" Max replied, sounding equally as frustrated.

"I don't know, but you could!" Mike said defensively.

After a long argument, it was settled with Mike saying, "You know what, fine, I'm done arguing!" Will never knew why he was so mean to Max...


	2. 2

TW! minor homophobic slur (minor because it is used once, no slur is minor) if necessary skip one line.

Will always thought it was ironic that the first time he used his powers it was on fairy lights...✨

Hawkins, Indiana, The Summer of '85

3rd person (Will) 

The D&D session turned into a sleepover, but Will had been having trouble with the whole sleeping part. He felt energized, so he was uncomfortable laying down. Why he felt energized? He didn't know, he had barely slept three hours the night before. He slowly sat up and whispered, 

"Mike? Are you up?" No reply. 

He stood up, and made his way to upstairs, observing his friends along the way, El and Max cuddling, on a large pallet. Dustin and Lucas on other smaller pallets, respectively. And Mike... on the couch. As he looked at Mike asleep, his heart fluttered, Will had a crush on Mike, and somehow the whole party (with the exception of Eleven, however Will didn't know that yet) was oblivious to the fact. His eyes still trained on Mike, he made his way up the stairs. 

He noticed the Wheeler's Christmas lights were still up, which somehow he hadn't seen earlier today. He usually got anxious seeing them, as they reminded him of the upside down, but today, he was drawn to them. 

It being the middle of the night the lights sat there unplugged. Will began to think about just when he realized he had a crush on Mike, after a couple minuets he decided it was at the Snowball- What was that?... He thought he had seen the light had flicker red. Will's first thoughts were of the demogorgon, which of course made him yelp. He then heard a creak coming from the stairs behind him... Mike, to whom his heart-rate quickened at the sight of.

"Will? are you okay?" Mike asked groggily. "I heard you going up the stairs and then some weird noise."

Will inwardly cursed himself for yelping and then replied, " I didn't mean to wake you, sorry about that. And yeah, I'm fine... I just thought I saw something." He said, the last part much quieter.

"Well what was it?" 

Will looked at Mike in confusion. 

"The thing you saw..?", 

"Oh, I didn't think you heard that" Will responded bashfully. 

" I... I thought I saw the light flicker...". Will then mumbled.

"Oh, do you think..?" Mike asked,

"No, no... I don't think so," Will replied.

The boys sat on the couch, Mike wrapped his arms around Will, and Will didn't mind, not one bit. he woke up on the couch, it was about two hours later. Will had kept feeling butterflies, because he was so close to Mike.

Quite suddenly Will realized why he had woken up. All of the fairy lights were on, and he meant all of them. The actual Christmas tree's lights were on, as well as the ones on the walls, and around the fireplace, and they were much brighter than usual. Will walked slowly and confusedly into the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror he saw blood dripping down his nose.

As Will tried and failed to calm himself down he remembered Mike, Oh no, Mike... Will paced his breathing and walked out of the bathroom to find Mike still asleep on the couch, that boy can sleep through anything, Will thought, smiling fondly...He was to tired to try to understand what was going on, so he went back downstairs and tried to sleep.


	3. 3

Hawkins, Indiana, The Summer of '85

3rd person (Will) 

9:26 am

The next morning was very awkward for everyone but Lucas and Dustin. The reason for that is quite simple. Eleven and Max had woken up nose to nose because of how they slept last night... and then just kind of gazed into each others eyes for like thirty minuets... Mike was just uncomfortable, and Will was an anxious mess because of what happened last night. Will thought that Mike was uncomfortable because of him, but he didn't say anything.

Later that day.

10:14 am

Will was on his way to Starcourt, as his mom had previously suggested, 'to help him get out of his head', even she noticed. He wandered around the large mall and made his way into Scoops Ahoy. As he walked into the colorful shop he saw three familiar faces, and one unfamiliar one. The familiar faces were those of, Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington, and Erica Sinclair, Lucas's younger sister. The unfamiliar face belonged to a younger woman, most likely barely an adult, with dirty blonde hair cut in a bob, icy blue eyes, and an annoyed expression. Though she did seem irritated her befreckled face was quite pretty.

"Hey Will!" said Dustin with a toothy grin. 

"Oh, so this is Will?" replied the woman Will didn't recognize, "I'm Robin, nice to meet you" Robin said, smiling for the first time since Will had first seen her. 

"Nice to meet you too." Will replied quietly shaking her hand. 

"Well I've got to get back to work since Steve," She sent a glare Steve's way, "is taking an unauthorized break during rush hour", She headed to the cashier counter.

"So, what brings you to Scoops Ahoy?" Steve asked cheerfully, completely ignoring Robin.

"I dunno... I was just wandering around the mall, so I thought I would check up on Dustin." Will said.

Will hung out with the 'Scoops Troop' as Dustin called it, until Scoops Ahoy closed. Dustin asked Will if he wanted to hang out with them there again, Will said yes, of course. He was excited to hang out with people other than the party.

That night

1:36 am

Will laid in bed staring at the ceiling, he must've imagined controlling the lights, he thought. But then why did he wake up, if not for the brightness? And why could he do it when he was in the upside down? After a brutal argument in his head he finally decided, he had to try it.

He, as quietly as possible, walked downstairs, into the study where his mom kept some old Christmas lights. He took them back upstairs into his room and put them onto his dresser. He looked at the light, and positioned his hand the way he had seen El do it a million times. A flicker, another, and before he knew it, the whole string was lighting up, the bright colors bouncing onto his face.

Smiling, he played with the colors, reds, yellows, greens, and blues. His head began to hurt and he noticed there was blood dripping from his nose to his pajamas. Without warning the world faded and he fell onto his bed...

Only 559 words, but there is so much information. O_O


	4. 4 (or "Confessions Part 1")

3rd person (Mike)

9:43

Will had just left the sleepover, Dustin had already left before Will, and Lucas left almost immediately after him. So he was alone with El and Max. They then went into the bathroom for an unnatural amount of time, both El and Max came out with a serious look on their face. 

"Mike..." El began to say," I don't love you anymore..." Mike stood there with his jaw on the floor that Max was intently staring at, " I know you felt it too, we both know that our spark faded, and now it's lost. So... I dump your ass, again."

The next day

3rd person (Mike's POV)

Mike had planned on breaking up with Eleven in the first place, their spark had been gone for months. He was however still upset about it, because that meant he had to come to terms with why they had broken up, why he fell out of love with El. There was only one reason for that and his name was Will Byers. He had been in love with him since 3rd grade, probably even before that. His infatuation with El smothered his true feelings, and since he hadn't come to terms with his sexuality, still hadn't, he was happy for a distraction from how he felt. Now there was no distraction, and Mike needed his best friend.

On his way to his bike Mike barely noticed it was raining, he grabbed his bicycle and peddled out into the rain, briefly thinking about how his friend had done the same thing just a couple months ago. About halfway to the Byers's house Mike realized he was headed the wrong direction, to their old house, he had to make a swift turn down the correct street. The ride was a lot shorter than usual.

Mike stood drenched on the Byers's front porch, as he had a million times (though not always on this porch), and rang their doorbell. "Mike..?" He saw his newly ex-girlfriend stood in front of him, instead of the usual frantic Mrs. Byers. "I- uhh... I-I'm here for Will..." Mike stuttered. "Oh, he just got home actually... his room is upstairs, first thing..." El explained awkwardly. Mike took of his muddy shoes, however he couldn't do much about his soaked through shirt or drenched hair.

He ran into the room El had told him to without thinking twice, immediately his jaw dropped to the floor. Will dropped onto his bed, with blood dripping from his nose, and Mike briefly thought he saw some Christmas lights flicker, but he wasn't paying much attention to that, he was paying attention to his best friend.

"Will!?" Mike screamed. "Mrs. Byers come quick!" He sat next to the much smaller boy and wiped his nose before Mrs. Byers could see, he didn't know what he saw, but he had an instinct to protect this information like it was a secret.

"is Will okay..? Will!?" Joyce walked into the room "What happened!?" she asked frantically. "I don't know I just found him like this!" 

A few hours later...

3rd person (Will's POV)

Will's eyes slowly came into focus, he immediately saw his mother and... Mike? He noticed that Mike's shirt was damp, and his hair fluffy. When his mother and best friend saw him both of their eyes softened. Mike sat next to him on his bed. 

" So you're finally up?" Mike asked.

"I'll go get a warm rag for your head," Joyce stated and then left his room.

"Why are you here?" Will asked Mike, realizing afterwards that it was rude. Mike, however laughed it off, "Well I came over to talk, but... you know.." Mike looked from side to side. 

Wait... Did he see something? I did black out from using my powers, Will thought. 

"No... What?", Will asked trying to figure out what he knew. 

" Nevermind, I'm here because El dumped me, again, and I wanted to talk about it, instead of taking it out on others... like last time." This wasn't entirely a lie on Mike's part, but it wasn't a full truth either.

"She dumped you again?" Will asked uncertainly. El hadn't told him about this.

"Yeah... I was going to break up with her anyways..." Shit, I've said to much, Mike thought.

"Oh, why?" Will asked genuinely curious.

"The umm... spark was gone, I guess." Mike said, shifting uncomfortably.

An awkward silence emerged.

"Your shirt is wet" Will stated blankly, trying to break the silence.

"Oh" Mike began to say, " I forgot about that for a second, I rode over while it was raining." 

"Sorry... I should've rode over to your house instead." Will said.

"Then you would've gotten wet instead, its not that big of a deal, bub" Mike responded.

Will laughed, and of course blushed, at the nickname, "You haven't called me that since... fifth grade, I think." His mind fell into the memory of being called slurs for Mike calling him it, and his eyes got a faraway look.

"Honestly I feel like I haven't seen you since fifth grade" Mike replied.

"Yeah, me too. Well I mean see you, not see me obviousl-"

He was interrupted by a hug so tight he could barely breath, he tried and failed to match his strength when hugging back. 

"I missed you Will." Mike had started crying on his shoulder, for reasons unbeknownst to Will.

"I-I missed you too Mikey." Will said, beginning to cry as well.

They laid down with each of their arms around the other, and fell asleep. Joyce walked in and smiled, placing the warm rag on Will's head.

A/N Okay so this was originally going to be one part but i already have 1016 words so... two parts! and you might have to wait a little (as in a couple days) for the second part :(


	5. 5 (or Confessions part 2)

Will woke up, unentangled himself from the taller boy and decided, he had to tell him.

"Hey Mikey?" Will said gently shaking him. 

"Huh?" Mike replied drowsily.

"I have to tell you something..." At this Mike sprang to life, hopeful that Will was going to say something he had been longing to hear for a lasting amount of time. 

"I... Have powers..." Will said as fast and quietly as he could.

Mike sat there, dumbfounded, "Like El?" He asked, cursing himself in his brain, you are so fucking stupid Mike, now he's going to think you are still interested in her! 

Will looked down at the bedsheets, "No, different, I can...Well, it would be easier to show you." He got off the bed and realized he never put the lights back in his desk drawer, Mike noticed he didn't plug them in. Will positioned his hand like El had so many times, and focused his energy onto the string of lights, they lit up one by one, while a trail of blood made its way down Will's chin.

"Holy shit." Mike mumbled, as he watched the light show.

Will's head began to hurt, so he abruptly stopped and stumbled to his bed, while wiping the blood with his sleeve. 

"So?" He asked while smiling.

Mike sat dumbfounded for a moment, then realized that stranger things had happened to his best friend. (pun intended)

"That was so cool, how did you do that?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, but it was almost like what I did I the upside down." Will replied.

"Yeah, you manipulated electricity to talk with your mother back then, didn't you?" Mike asked rhetorically.

Will nodded at him, with excitement in his doe like eyes.

" I was going to tell El about it first, but I thought that you deserved to know." Will said with a bubbly look on his face. 

"Wow... Thank you man, I-I'm honored."

"You don't have to be so formal about it Mikey, you're my best friend!" Will replied.

After what felt like an eternity talking, Joyce came in and said, "Hey Mike?" She smiled at the sight of the two boys so engaged in conversation, "Your mom called to ask if you were sleeping over, I told her probably, do I need to call her back and tell her you're going back?" She asked.

Will looked from his mom to the other boy.

"No, Mrs. Byers, I totally want to sleep over, if that is okay with Will?" He looked to the shorter boy and was greeted with a reassuring nod.

"Alright then, we should probably find me a place to sleep, the blow up mattress popped last time, didn't it?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Will replied, of course he isn't going to sleep in you're bed with you, he hasn't done that since third grade, Will thought, "I'll sleep on the couch, you can stay on my bed."

"No, Will, I'm not taking your bed from you, we should make another plan, plus the couch is downstairs," Mike retaliated.

"What does it being downstairs have to do with anything?" Will asked.

"We couldn't talk, or stay up until one am, or listen to music, or anything that we used to do." Mike responded.

Will blushed, "Well then I'll make a pallet, and you can take my bed."

"No!," Mike replied, " I'm not stealing your bed!"

"Well... I could take the bed, but we have to make your pallet really comfortable so I don't feel bad, okay?" Will reasoned.

"Okay." Mike smiled through the word.

After a long time spent making the pallet, which turned into a fort around the pallet and Will's bed, with plenty of Christmas lights in it, they called it a day and laid down. It was at this time that Will's stepsister decided to come in. 

"Hey Will, have you seen my...? What is this!?" She asked, happily surprised.

"Oh, hey El! We made a fort because Mike is sleeping over, want to join us?" Will invited, not realizing the awkwardness that would ensue.

"Hi Eleven." Mike said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Hey Mike..." El replied, just as awkward, as she sat on Will's bed with him.

"So... What do you want to do?" Will asked.

"We could play truth or dare?" El responded, still slightly awkward.

"That is sooo boring, What about twenty questions?" Mike laughed at the girl.

"Wait... truth or dare is boring but twenty questions isn't?" El asked him quizzically.

"Well do you have a better idea?" He asked in the same tone.

"Hold on a second, I'm the tie breaker, and I vote truth or dare." Will said, leaving no room for debate. 

"Okay fine, I'll go first," Mike said, a mischievous look in his eyes. " El, truth or dare?"

"Um, with the look you just gave me, truth for sure." El replied.

Mike looked at her excitedly, she had played right into his hands, " Do you have a crush on anybody?" He asked.

El began to blush, "Yeah..."

"What!? Who?" Will asked.

"That wasn't the truth, I'll never tell!" El said while rolling off of Will's bed and running away.

Will and Mike talked until about midnight, about nothing and everything at once, and when the time came, both of the boys fell asleep on Will's bed, in one another's arms.

Okay, I loved this chapter, my writing not so much lol, Byeeeee!❤

936 words.


	6. 6

Hawkins, Indiana, The Summer of '85

El's POV

El sat in her room writing in her journal, Dear diary, I have something to confess. I think I have feelings for my best friend... My female best friend. Max, more specifically. I didn't know that women could like other women, so I thought that platonic affection (with Mike) was romantic, and romantic (for Max) was platonic, when in fact it was the opposite. I have a feeling that my little brothe⁓

A quiet knock on the door startled El, and an unruly line came from her pen. 

"Y-yeah? Who is it?" She asked while hiding her diary underneath her pillow. 

"It's Will, can I come in?" asked an anxious sounding Will. 

"Um, yeah come on in little brother." El replied.

" I'm like... barely three months younger than you." Will replied, playfully annoyed, which El laughed at.

"I have to tell you something." He said, much more seriously. 

These words triggered a series of alarms in El's mind, Is he going to come out? Or tell me that he likes Mike?

Finally she spluttered out " Do you you like Mike?" Much louder than she meant to, thank goodness that dad and Joyce were on a dinner date or something, she thought.

"W-w-what!?" Will asked, very obviously flustered. "Why w-would you ask tha-? Is it really that obvious?" Will said, not trying to hide it anymore.

"Well, not to most of the party, but I know you." she said happily.

"Well, I-" He stopped trying to talk and just hugged her, 

he then whispered "El... I have powers."

"What!?" El asked, not sure she heard him correctly.

"I have powers." Will stated, getting used to the words.

El sat in thought for a moment, "What kind?" 

"What?" Will asked.

"What kind?" She repeated.

"Oh, well, I'll just show you." The boy ran out of her room, into his own, and back with Christmas lights in his arms. 

He demonstrated his powers to his sister like he had with Mike. Every time the lights flickered he became more dazed, so he stopped, and sat on her bed, careful not to drip blood on her sheets.

"How?" She asked.

"I don't know, I could do it in the upside down, I just never tried to do it back home." Will replied.

"You know what?" She asked rhetorically. "We're going shopping."

After about seven minuets of arguing Will finally gave in. (not me getting lazy and not wanting to write an argument😅)

"And we're taking Max." El added quickly running out of Will's room.

Will began getting ready, he brushed his teeth, he picked out a simple outfit (green long sleeved shirt and some slightly to long for him pants that he rolled up), and made his way to his sisters room and knocked.

"Hey El, I don't think we should, I don't have any money." He walked into her room to see her putting on makeup, Will only noted this because it was rare for El to put makeup on, even though she was very good at it.

"You cant change my mind, if its that big of a deal I'll pay." El replied.

"Makeup? Are you getting dressed up for Max?" Will asked while playfully poking her side.

"N-no, cant I just put on makeup for myself?" El asked, obviously, blushing, and she definitely hadn't put blush on yet.

"Yeah but you usually don't..." Will responded.

El brushed of the comment, "Well I'm ready, and earlier Max said she was on her way over."

As if on cue the doorbell rang.

This is basically a filler chapter because I wanted to write something, but its trash tbh.


	7. 7

"Hi El!" Max said as she walked inside the Byers household.

Wow, they are so oblivious, they obviously like each other. Will thought when he saw Max's pining stare after El had looked away from her.

"Your new house is really cool, its sort of old but in a stylish way." Max said to make small talk.

"T-thanks." El replied. There it was again, a longing stare in the direction of her best friend.

"Well anyways," Will began, trying to cut of the girls mutual pining, it was getting annoying, were they ever going to notice all the sad, lovesick looks they give one another? 

"Yeah we should head to the mall." El replied.

"Yeah, oh, and guess what!" Max began, "I convinced my mom to drive us instead of riding our bikes all that way, plus riding back with clothes."

"Cool." El replied her eyes darting around Max's face, appreciating every single one of her freckles.

After the ride they went inside the mall, they went into so many different stores they couldn't name them all. In the end Will only had found four items that he liked including one stuffed animal.

"How come you wanted that dog so badly?" Max asked.

"I dunno, to be honest." Will replied, happily holding it in his free hand, on their way out of the mall.

After some small talk in the car they finally made their way inside the Byers-Hopper household, to see that their parents were back.

"Hi Mom, hey Hopper." Will said, he still wasn't comfortable calling anyone his dad, but Jim had been a good parental figure so far.

"We're gonna head upstairs, let us know if you need us." El told them. She then whispered something to Max that made her laugh.

"What?" Will asked.

"It's a surprise, come on to El's room." Max ordered.

As he walked up the stairs he wondered what his sister was planning, and when he opened her door he immediately saw.

"Come sit in the chair my darling." Max said in an accent so terrible he couldn't tell what it was supposed to be. 

As Will sat in the chair the girls started preparing the makeup, "Wait are you going to put makeup one me?" Will asked skeptically.

"Yup." Max stated, as if there was no other option.

"W-what if I don't want to?" Will asked.

Max looked at him with a side eye, "Of course you would want your makeup done by-" She did a twirl, "Madame Maxie, and-" She twirled El, "Lady Eleanor." El plopped on her bed blushing slightly.

"Okay..?" Will agreed, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

It took them about ten minuets to decide that they were doing a natural look, and another five to decide what colors to use, where to apply blush, etc, etc. Finally they decided what they were doing exactly, now all they had to do was the makeup.

They had to redo the blush about seven times, and they kept messing up on the mascara, basically the only part they were satisfied with first try was the lip gloss. However, when the were done it was all worth it.

The girls stood in front of Will in awe. After about thirty-five seconds of that Will got up yo go look in the mirror, and was quickly pushed back by the girls, 

"No, no dear William, go change into the clothes that we just got, we got Joyce to throw them into the washer and dryer while we did your makeup." Max said, keeping him away from the mirror.

"Okay, okay." Will replied smiling.

As he walked downstairs he thought to himself, I wonder if Mike would think I look as good as the girls said I did, he chuckled to himself and grabbed his clothes, and made his way to his bedroom to change.

Will waked back into El's room, did a twirl and asked, "Now can I look?"

"You look so adorable Will, come look." She showed him to the mirror.

Will stared in awe at the person in the mirror, "I look like that?" he asked.

El responded chuckling, "Yeah you do little bro."

Okay, that was about 711 words, cool beans. Byeee!


	8. 8

A/N its about two weeks later btw (' ' means journal/thinking) **Minor Swearing**

Will's POV

'Dear Diary,

Recently I have been learning to do my own makeup, today I tried to recreate the first time El and Max did my makeup, to be honest, I think that I did it better then they di~'

"Will! We are going to be late for DND!" Said a frantic Eleven knocking at Will's door.

"Shit..." Will whisper screamed.

He threw on a light green plaid t-shirt with his new(ish) shorts, and ran out the door grabbing his character sheet on the way.

He hopped on his bike yelling to El, who was still on the front porch, "El, you know your way to Mikes house, right?"

"Yeah... But I don't know how to ride my bike..." El replied.

Will stared at the girl, losing valuable time, "J-just get on mine, I'll teach you later." And with that El sat on Will's bike, while he stood and rode.

Finally, they made it to Mikes house, and knocked, "Hey Wi-Will?" Said a flustered and blushing Mike.

Will looked at him, obviously confused, "What?" he asked.

"Oh.. Umm, nothing, you just look nice." Mike responded.

At that Will smiled and walked into the bathroom.

'Oh shit', Will had an awkward thought, 'What if I forgot to take my makeup off?' And when he walked into the bathroom his fears were confirmed.

"Hey El could you come here?" Will asked after sitting anxiously for about five or six minuets.

"Um...Okay, I'm on my way!" El responded, opening the bathroom door, "Y-you're wearing makeup?"

"I forgot I was then you rushed me out the door, do you have any baby wipes on you?" Will asked.

"I- No, and those products basically just smear if you don't have the right wipes," El reasoned, "You just have to own, it I guess." 

"I have to?" He exaggerated the word have.

"Yeah." El replied.

After about ten more minuets of El convincing her little brother she said, "We could just leave..."

"I- No I'll just deal with it I suppose." Will replied reluctantly crawling out from behind the shower curtain. 

"Besides, you look nice, like Mike said." El finished, causing Will to remember what had happened just fifteen minuets ago, and blush.

They made small talk, walking down the stairs, after a while Will realized that nobody, besides Mike of course, actually noticed or cared that he was wearing makeup. 

After the game was concluded they decided to watch a scary movie, Will hated scary movies.

He sat on the far end of the couch that Mike was sitting on, that didn't las long though. Every jump scare moved him an inch closer to Mike, and there were a lot of jump scares. In the end, Will was half asleep, using Mike as a pillow.

Mike's POV

Mike looked at Will's beautiful face, his doe-like eyes, outlined with mascara, the cute blush on his cheeks. Mike thought Will looked good no matter what he wore, with or without makeup, he was the most beautiful person in the universe.

Wow, the lanky boy thought, I'm whipped.

This wasn't a very long chapter lmao this is basically a filler again, (533)


End file.
